1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing apparatuses, and more particularly to a fixing apparatus of an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, the enclosure of the computer becomes smaller and smaller. Thereby, an inner room of the enclosure is limited and cannot receive other expansion cards.